


Behind My Biggest Weakness

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ass obsession, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Grinding, Harvey all hot and bothered, Jock Straps, M/M, Mike Ross has a nice ass, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suits, Tags Are Hard, The tailor maketh the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Harvey Specter is all about Mike Ross' behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was making gifs the other night when I came across something in the punch reel that sparked this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Thanks for reading.

Harvey Specter was a lot of things, but one thing he was not, was weak. In his line of work, if someone spotted a weakness they pounced, exposing you and bringing your whole house of cards down with it. Aside from his family, he liked to remain uncaring and professional about his personal relationships too, treating people just like he would the opposing council, with respect but wariness. Caring only made you weak.

It came as a surprise to him then that the first time Mike Ross opened those lovely pink lips up to spill his tale of woe, that he found himself caring. Sure, he could adapt, it was only one person he'd justified, as he typed the e-mail up to Human Resources.

He only fully realised his mistake as Mike was leaving the makeshift interview room at the Chilton. Turning and bending over to pick up the briefcase full of pot, Harvey’s eyes zeroed in on the perfect curve of the younger man’s ass. He felt this slow burn of lust, cascading through his body as he watched the cheap fabric cling in all the right places. That was how he discovered his biggest weakness.

He mostly kept himself in check. Only letting himself glance in the direction of Mike’s perfect posterior when he was leaving the room. Sure there were a few times when he almost got caught staring, but Mike was usually so busy trying to impress him, he missed Harvey’s ogling. Donna, however, did not.

“How much longer am I going to have to watch you invent situations so that you can perve on Mike?” she interrogated, over the intercom.

“Donna, I do no such thing.” He stated, grumpily switching off the intercom.

Donna ignored him and walked right up to his desk, leaning over it and looking straight at him, every bit as intimidating as his old nemesis, Elliott Stemple when he got those crazy eyes going during their Harvard mock trials back in the day.

“I don’t believe for a minute that since Mike started here, you have become monumentally clumsy, so the only explanation is you keep dropping things on purpose.” She finished, smugly.

Harvey flushed, sometimes it was a curse how well the woman could do her damn job.

“ _Out!_ ” he said firmly, turning towards the window.

It got worse after that. Mike finally took his advice and went to see Rene. That first morning he'd showed up in Harvey’s office, dark navy suit making his eyes sparkle, darting in all the right places to accentuate his figure, Harvey had needed to stay behind his desk. Apparently, his body was no longer being controlled by his mind when it came to the young man. Unless his brain had taken up residence, between his legs. It was like he’d teleported back to his college days.

The suits were bad enough at highlighting what he so badly wanted, but just as he started to get his reactions to them under control, Mike unleashed a whole new level of temptation.

Mike’s new suits brought with them, a youthful swagger. Instead of the clumsy, tripping over his feet associate, he had hired. Mike now swaggered into his office and dropped the files onto his desk with a lethal combination of a smart ass remark and a fuck my life he’s pretty smile. But that wasn’t the worst/best part. Mike had started to shove his hands in his pockets, stretching the lush fabric over his ass and highlighting the toned shape as he swaggered away, towards the door and out of his office. It honestly took him all his strength not to groan, and the hard-ons were back with a vengeance.

Donna got her daily amount of amusement, watching anything from play fighting, games of horse, discussions over cases sitting with their thighs pressed together on the couch; to Harvey just grabbing Mike and dragging him down the hallway. All of this was far more touching than most would expect in a platonic way.

Somewhere along the way, it became less about Mike’s obvious physical appeal and more about how he made Harvey feel when he stilled under his touch, smiled all the way up to his eyes at Harvey’s jokes, spoke with just a look and stared into his soul with those bluer than blue eyes. He knew what this was; the problem though was that Harvey didn’t do _this_.

They were sitting thigh against thigh on the couch this particular afternoon, running over the final figures for their client Parker Russo, who was buying out a well-known hotel in the Hamptons, when Rachel appeared at the door looking at Mike expectantly.

“What can I do for you, Rachel?” Harvey boomed, put out by the disruption.

“Ahh, I’m here for Mike actually, we’re having lunch.” She confirmed, matter-o-factly.

Harvey looked from Mike to Rachel, then back at Mike, fixing him with a questioning look. Mike sprang to his feet, rubbing his hands together before shoving them in his pockets.

“We’re nearly done here anyway; I’ll be back in an hour.” Mike babbled, making for the door as quickly as possible. Harvey’s amused eyes on the back of his head before they dropped down to appreciate the tailoring on Mike’s grey suit pants.

Rachel was staring at Mike as they made their way side by side to the lifts.

“Do I have something wrong with my face? Or is it my hair?” Mike guessed, fixing his messy hair as best he could without a mirror. Rachel stopped walking and grabbed his arm.

“No, you're fine. It’s just that, well Harvey just checked out your ass.”

“ _What?_ ”, Mike laughed.

“I’m serious, like full on checked it out, he even licked his lips.”

“Rachel, that’s not funny, you know I like him.”

“Mike, I’m not joking, I saw it with my own two eyes, he was checking you out, and he wasn't even subtle about it!” She teased, pushing him towards the lift.

For the rest of the week, Mike made more of an effort to be more visible. Every time he was summoned to Harvey’s office he would remove his suit jacket, and on Friday he wore his tightest suit pants with a jock strap underneath.

Harvey noticed. Mike saw Harvey notice, anyone else would have missed the slight clench of his jaw and the way he squirmed and subtly adjusted himself, but Mike was looking for it. So now Mike knew Harvey was interested, but what now? Never in a million years would Harvey say anything, the man was like the Fort Knox of emotions. He needed Donna.

There was a reason that people thought Donna was a genius; she did have fingers in a lot of pies and the ability to twist arms like you wouldn’t believe unless you saw it first-hand. She managed to get Harvey and Mike invited to their client, Mr Russo’s, black tie function in the Hamptons this coming weekend, with a private viewing of the hotel they had just helped him own. She booked their hotel rooms and organised a car, but other than that Mike was on his own, Donna adamant that she wouldn’t meddle any further.

Mike loved, Hampton’s Harvey. He was relaxed, friendly, smiling and he let his hair flop into his eyes. They inspected the new hotel, which was undergoing heavy renovations to restore it to its former glory. Then Parker took them for a lazy late lunch at 18 Bay on Shelter Island. When they had eaten too much and had a few too many to drink, they caught a lift back to the hotel, agreeing to meet downstairs at seven sharp, then make their way to the function room where the _14th Annual Zimmerman Center's Summer Benefit & Auction_ was being held.

As promised at 7 pm sharp, Harvey was looking dashing in his tux and standing alone in the foyer. Checking his watch and grumbling to himself when at five past, Mike still hadn’t made an appearance, he tried texting. After another 5 minutes had passed with no response, frustrated he headed for the lifts to go and drag Mike down there himself.

Mike had been half dressed since 6.30 pm, pacing around the hotel room in his shirt and the tightest briefs he owned. Harvey’s text message alerting him that shortly he would have to put his plan into action and stop freaking out.

Figuring Mike had fallen asleep and not set the alarm, Harvey pounded his fist on the door, booming “ _Mike, open up!_ ”

To his surprise the door flew open wide, revealing Mike, half dressed in a shirt and an indecently tight pair of black underwear that made his ass look fantastic. He choked on thin air.

“I’m so sorry Harvey, I fell asleep and only just woke up.”, he lied, turning away and sashaying to the bed to bend over and pick up his suit pants in the most seductive way he could manage.

“I’ll um *cough* I’ll just wait for you downstairs, okay?” He said, turning to go and adjusting his suit pants in the process.

“Harvey wait, you can’t, I need help with my bow tie!”, Mike pleaded, poking his head out of the bathroom and giving Harvey his best puppy dog eyes.

Harvey sighed heavily, Fuck! He thought, willing his erection into submission and failing miserably.

“I’m not helping until you put pants on.”, he replied grumpily, two stepping nervously in the doorway.

“Sure, they’re on.”, Mike confirmed, leaving the bathroom and gesturing that Harvey comes inside.

Was it hot in here? Harvey felt hot. Why was he even in a hotel room with his associate, let alone one that had him hard more often than when he was a teenager for Christ sakes. He just needed to tie the bow-tie, get down stairs and out of this stifling room and drink a truckload of champagne.

Mike handed the bow-tie to him, and they stood facing each other, just enough room between them for Mike not to notice how affected he was by all of this. As he circled it around Mike’s neck and started to work on the knot, he saw Mike staring at his lips. His fingers fumbled and making a frustrated grunt he began tying the knot all over again. Midway through, he looked up to find Mike staring at him intensely; eyes so purely focused on him that he felt like he was standing there, sans clothing. He couldn’t help it, swallowing so obviously any attorney worth his salt would have read his nervousness.

In what felt like super slow motion, Mike’s hands came up to his on the half tied bow-tie, grabbing them gently and guiding them onto the fleshy globes of his ass.

“What are you doing?” he asked, in a strangled tone, the heat of Mike’s ass under his hands sending a red alert message straight to his leaking cock.

Without responding, just staring wantonly at his lips, Mike grabbed his waist and pulled him firmly against him, feeling every inch of Harvey’s arousal.

“What? Are you going to try and tell me you don’t want this?”, Mike whispers, rolling his hips against him so he can feel Mike’s growing bulge.

Harvey is silent. He never planned on revealing this to Mike. His hands started to move as if by instinct and the feel of Mike under his hands and pressed against him is so much better that he ever could have imagined.

“How long have you known?”, he questioned, letting his hands wander further up to the small of Mike’s back, then back down again.

Mike snorted, smiling his huge grin, “If it wasn’t for Rachel, I would still be in the dark and missing out.”

“Missing out?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“On this.”, Mike murmured, cupping his jaw and pressing his lips to Harvey’s, the searing heat at the touch of their lips, pulling a soft in unison moan from them.

Harvey broke the kiss and resting his forehead against Mike’s, confessed, “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Did you just admit to not knowing something? _Who are you?_ ” Mike joked, lightening the mood.

“You’d make a good _real_ lawyer, you know!” Harvey joked back, pulling Mike tightly against him.

”I have a proposition.”, Mike started, “First, we kiss some more, here or on the bed, whatever you prefer. Then we head down, make an appearance, and we can go from there. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He agreed, pushing Mike down onto the bed and covering him with his body.

“Harvey?”

“Yes.”

“You might have a good poker face, but it was no match for my jock strap.”, Mike said, smirking.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it. Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Fancy a bit of a chat? Come find me on tumblr: http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com


End file.
